The Cellular Imaging Core will provide instrumentation and data analysis capability to support the study of intracellular signaling in single cells. This Core will allow us to create and staff a facility that bring cutting edge technology to the analysis of cell structure and cell movement and migration. Understanding signaling in "time and space" requires the development of technologies to visualize signal transduction events in single cells and furthermore to visualize signals within defined compartments of such cells. Thus the Cell Imaging Core is key to the success of each of the projects.